Love in an island
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: David pode finalmente passar o resto da sua vida com quem realmente ama.


**(Nota: A Alexa é uma personagem criada por mim, não pertencendo ao elenco da história.)**

**Love in an island**

**Dark Harbor Fan-Fiction**

**David and Alexa**

-David ? – chamou Alexis.

-Sim, querida?

-Eu convidei uma amiga, a Alexa, para vir passar uns dias connosco.

-Alexa?

-Acho que não conheces. Mas ela é muito simpática, de certeza que vais gostar dela. Eu vou buscá-la de barco hoje à tarde.

-Queres que vá contigo?

-Não vale a pena, querido.

-Está bem. Eu vou um bocado para o escritório, se precisares de mim chama.

Alexis foi buscar a Alexa para a trazer para a ilha. Assim que chegaram, Alexis recebe um telefonema a pedir-lhe que regresse à costa, pois tem uns assuntos para tratar.

-Querida, eu tenho que voltar à costa, pediram-me para resolver uns assuntos. Estás em casa. Vou tentar não me demorar. Entretanto o David está no escritório, vai ter com ele. Tenho a certeza que vais gostar muito dele.

-Está bem Lex, obrigada.- disse-lhe Alexa.

Alexa entrou em casa e seguiu até ao escritório. Nunca lá tinha estado, mas a Alexis tinha-lhe explicado quais as divisões da casa pelo caminho. Ela estava ansiosa por encontrar o David.

Quando chegou ao escritório bateu à porta. David achou estranho estarem a bater à porta. Alexis não precisava bater à porta.

-Entre !- disse ele.

Quando ela entrou no escritório e os seus olhos se cruzaram com os de David, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado para ambos. Sem falar, David levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Alexa. Ela continuava a olhar penetrantemente nos olhos de David. Ele elevou a sua mão ao nível do rosto de Alexa e acariciou-lhe a face. Ela reagiu ao toque fechando os olhos. Eles aproximaram-se mais e os lábios tocavam-se por milímetros. David deu-lhe um beijinho suave. Ambos os lábios continuavam selados, esperando permissão do outro para se abrirem. Ela levou a sua mão à nuca de David. Ele fechou os olhos e ela beijou-a. Começaram com um beijo suave que se foi intensificando cada vez mais. Ele, não quebrando o beijo de maneira alguma, levou-a para o quarto. No quarto, quando quebraram o beijo, Alexa sentou-se na cama. David ajoelhou-se à sua frente, colocando as mãos na face de Alexa. Olharam-se novamente nos olhos e retomaram o beijo. Quando voltaram a quebrar o beijo, ele deitou a cara nas pernas de Alexa.

-Custou-me tanto este tempo.

-O que achaste da minha surpresa?

-Estava tão desesperado por te ver e te ter nos meus braços que este tempo que estivemos longe pareceu uma eternidade. Foi tão bom sentir os teus lábios novamente. Vai ser tão difícil ter-te aqui e não te poder agarrar e beijar.

-David, a Alexis não pode saber.

-Eu sei, mas quero tanto estar contigo!

-Havemos de arranjar maneira. – ela beijou-o.

-Como é que conseguiste vir?

-Disse à Alexis que gostava muito de conhecer a tão famosa ilha e ela convidou-me.

-Ainda bem que vieste, meu amor!

-David, Alexa? – Alexis tinha chegado.

-Meu Deus David, levanta-te!

Eles saíram apressadamente do quarto e encontraram-se com Alexis na cozinha.

-Então, meus queridos, já fizeram as apresentações.

-Sim querida, nem acredito que nunca me a tinhas apresentado. – David lançou um olhar a Alexa, como quem pedi desculpa por ter que tratar Alexis por querida. Alexa lançou-lhe um sorriso.

-Sabe como é David, com oum cavalheiro como você é normal que ela o queira guardar só para ela.

-Que exagero ! E, por favor, trata-me por tu. – disse-lhe David.

-Estou esfomeada. Mas primeiro tenho que ir tomar um banho.

-Podes ir Alexis, eu trato do jantar.

-Eu ajudo-a, querida. Desfruta do banho, pareces cansada.

-Obrigada. Vocês são uns verdadeiros amor. – eles sorriram.

Alexis saiu da sala e David aproximou-se do corpo de Alexa. Queria tanto beijá-la.

-David, tens que te controlar. Imagina se a Alexis nos apanha.

-Eu preciso estar contigo. Eu sinto tanto desejo de estar contigo.

-David, acredita que eu também. Mas sabes que não podemos, não agora.

-Está bem, mas promete que te encontras comigo a meio da noite da cabana do barco.

-David…

-A Alexis está a dormir, ela não vai dar por nada. Confia em mim.

-Oh meu Deus David. Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim não tinha vindo.

-Desculpa, eu não te quero pressionar. Eu tenho saudades de quando fazemos amor durante toda a noite. Só nós os dois.

-Não me peças desculpa, amor. Eu digo isto porque também me custa muito. Custa muito ver-te e não te poder abraçar ou beijar. Custam-me ver-te nos braços de outra mulher.

Alexa olhou em volta, para confirmar se estavam sozinhos. Depois beijou-o e envolveu-o num abraço rápido.

-Amo-te!- sussurrou-lhe David ao ouvido.

-Eu amo-te mais !- respondeu Alexa e depois afastou-se.

-Bem, amor, vamos tratar do jantar? – perguntou-lhe David.

Enquanto faziam o jantar, Alexis entrou na cozinha e disse:

- Eu estava a pensar. Amanhã tenho que voltar à costa para tratar de uns assuntos, porque não aproveitas e levas a Alexa a dar uma volta de barco?

-Parece-me uma óptima ideia, o que achas, Alexa?

-Concordo, parece-me uma excelente ideia.

Depois do jantar sentaram-se todos na sala, à lareira, a conversar. Passado um pouco Alexis disse-lhes:

-Estou morta de cansaço. Acho que me vou deitar.

-Eu vou contigo. Deixa-me só apagar a lareira. – respondeu David.

-Está bem, amor, eu vou subindo.

Assim que Alexis saiu da sala, David disse a Alexa.

-Às três na cabana.

-É melhor não. Amanhã temos o dia só para nós. Não vamos abusar da sorte.

-Está bem, mas vou morrer de saudades tuas até lá.

-Eu também. Agora vai. Amo-te.

David subiu até ao quarto. Alexa ficou mais um pouco na sala, sentada no sofá, a pensar em David e em como gostava de viver uma vida assim com ele.

Acabou por adormecer e foi acordado no dia seguinte por Alexis.

-Dormiste aqui Alexa?

-Sim, eu sentei-me mais um pouco, não tinha sono. E pelo vistos acabei por adormecer. Que horas são?

- São 5h. Eu tenho assuntos para tratar. Ainda é muito cedo. Vai deitar-te um pouco na tua cama. Mas não faças muito barulho, o David ainda está a dormir e ele fica rabugento de o acordam.

-Sim, vou fazer isso. Tens razão.

-Vou andando.

Alexa esperou até ver o barco de Alexis sair da sua vista. Depois subiu, não até ao seu quarto, mas até ao quarto de David. Ele estava a dormir que nem um anjo. Ela entrou no quarto e deitou-se ao seu lado. De seguida abraçou-o. Ele mexeu-se e disse.

-Alexis, deixa-me dormir. Estás muito calor. Larga-me.

-Queres mesmo que te largue? – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Alexa. Ele nem conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver.

-Que isto não seja um sonho…- disse ele.

Alexa beijou-o.

-É bem real. – disse-lhe ela.

-Ainda bem. Porque se não fosse não queria voltar a acordar.

-Porquê?

-Porque infelizmente no mundo real não te posso ter deitada ao meu lado tantas vezes como queria.

-Tens-me aqui agora.

-Mas o que eu queria mesmo era poder dormir contigo todas as noites. Poder acordar a teu lado todas as manhãs.

-David…

-Não, Alexa. Isto já não é o que era.

-O que queres dizer?

-Antes tínhamos uma aventura. Eu era casado e tu sabias disso…

-David, tu és casado ! – interrompeu-o Alexa.

-O que eu sinto por ti já não é mais uma aventura. Eu amo-te, Alexa. Eu quero ficar contigo, eu preciso ficar contigo.

-David, ficares comigo só te ia estragar a vida.

-Porquê?

-Porque tu és casado, tinha que passar um divórcio, construir a tua vida de novo…

-Eu quero construir a minha vida contigo. Eu quero começar do zero. Começar do zero contigo a meu lado.

-Tu sabes o que isso implica?

-Nada disso interessa se te poder ter ao meu lado.

-Tens a certeza disso?

-Queres ver-me feliz?

-Que pergunta, David. Claro que te quero ver feliz. É tudo o que eu mais quero.

-Então fica comigo.

-David, eu…

-Beija-me, Alexa. Por favor.

Alexa beijou-a. Ele envolveu-a num abraço.

-Por favor não me deixes. – pediu David a Alexa.

-Eu não te vou deixar. Mas espero que tenhas noção do que vamos passar.

-Isso não me importa.

O telefone começou a tocar.

-David, não vais atender?

-Não quero sair deste abraço. Não quero que saias dos meus braços.

-Temos muito tempo para isso. Assim que voltares eu vou estar aqui de braços abertos para te receber.

-Está bem.

David saiu da cama e foi atender o telefone. Quando voltou ao quarto disse a Alexa:

-A Alexis teve um acidente no barco. Ela embateu numa rocha e o barco explodiu. Ele morreu.

-Lamento David.

- Vamos finalmente poder ficar juntos.

-Que horror, David. A tua mulher acabou de morrer.

-Depois de tudo o que passámos juntos, desculpa se não fico muito incomodado.

-Vem cá… - disse-lhe Alexa estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ele agarrou-lhe a mão e deitou-se nos braços dela.

-Eu só quero estar contigo, está bem? – perguntou David.

-Está bem.

-Prometes que nunca me vais deixar?

-Prometo David, prometo.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã na cama, abraçados. Tinham agora o resto da vida pela frente.


End file.
